Tattoos and Piercings
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: In which Krad gets a tattoo and Dark gets a piercing. Pairings: KradXDark, SatoXDai. Sort of side story to Fuyuyasumi but could be read on it's own. Please R&R :D


**NOTE: ****Sayuri is my own character, and her info is on my profile, so please check it out! **

Krad walked along the cobbled stone street, next to Dark. It was a nice day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Krad and Dark were arguing. All was well.

Krad turned to his boyfriend and glared at him. He was being difficult, as usual. See, Krad wanted Dark to take him out for lunch. Dark didn't want to and was saying things like, "We're both guys, it'll be weird" and "I can't be seen out in public! Think of how my fan girls will be!"

Krad couldn't stand it. He had half a mind to leave Dark then and there.

"Dark," Krad said in a low voice, "you, unfortunately, are meant to be the man in this relationship. So start acting like one and take me out for lunch."

"You don't think I'm a man?" asked Dark, feeling threatened.

"Well, your certainly not acting like one, so why should you be?" exclaimed Krad.

Dark stopped and faced Krad, making Krad stop too.

Growling, Dark said, "I am a man and since you're my other-half, you should know."

"The only time you act like a man, Dark Mousy," Krad spat, leaning in, "is in the bedroom, and even now I'm starting to doubt that."

"Doubt that, ay?" questioned Dark. "Well, I can prove to you, Krad Hikari, that I'm a man. In and outside of the bedroom."

"Oh really?" Krad said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes really."

"Then get a piercing."

"No."

"Then your not a man," Krad said, continuing to walk. "A real man would have a piercing."

"Well, I'm an artwork. So technically, neither you nor I am a man at all," Dark retaliated.

"I don't care, Dark, if you're a Hermaphrodite. You are still part man at least. So excuse me if I want my boyfriend to at least be a little manly."

"Hey! I am so manly!" Dark yelled, if only just a little childishly.

Krad looked into Dark's violet eyes and said firmly, "Then prove it. Get a piercing."

Dark whimpered slightly but said anyway, "Fine. I'll get a piercing."

Krad grinned, scaring Dark a little. "Can I choose where?"

"Sure."

Krad snickered under his breath but didn't say anymore.

-D N Angel-

"Ne, Krad?" asked Dark.

"Yes Dark?" replied Krad.

They were both outside the parlour where Dark would be getting his piercing. Dark, of course, was more than a little nervous. Krad, being himself, was grinning.

"Do you reckon that you're a man?" questioned Dark.

"Despite being an Uke, yes. Why?" answered Krad.

"Well," started Dark, "if I go through with this, then I dare you to get a tattoo."

"A tattoo?"

"Yes, because a real man would be brave enough to get a tattoo."

"Don't start this again, Dark," Krad said, crossing his arms.

"Please, Krad? If you don't, then I won't sleep with you."

"Big deal."

"For a month."

"I hate you."

"And I get to choose where it is and what it says."

Krad glared at Dark.

Dark just brushed it off and walked inside, asking, "So where am I getting this piercing?"

"Somewhere that, I'm sure, will really hurt," Krad said, smirking.

Dark cursed. As much as he liked Krad, this was pushing it.

-D N Angel-

Daisuke loved his life. It was so peaceful and relaxing. He had his boyfriend, Satoshi, his very close friend, Sayuri (who was Satoshi's twin sister) and his best friend, who also used to be his other-self, Dark. Yes, life was good for Daisuke Niwa.

At that moment, Daisuke was lying on his bed with his boyfriend, Satoshi. They were at the Niwas' mansion. It was after a day at school and Sayuri was sitting at Daisuke's desk, doing homework.

"This is nice," said Satoshi stroking Daisuke's soft, red hair.

"Yeah," agreed Daisuke, shifting slightly.

A snort came from Sayuri, who said, "Says the people who aren't doing complicated Math homework."

"You can do that at home. I'll help you then."

Sayuri sighed, shut her book and put down her pacer. "If you insist."

She was just about to stand up and stretch, when a slamming of a door and a loud cursing could be heard from downstairs.

"That would be Dark and Krad," murmured Daisuke, half-asleep.

Arguing could be heard from the two as they made their way upstairs. It got louder and louder until Daisuke's door burst open and Dark, who seemed to be holding his left nipple, and Krad, who looked like he was restraining from rubbing his bandaged neck, was there, standing in the doorway.

"Stuff that! I wear _tight shirts _Krad. _Everyone _is going to know!" shouted Dark, who was wincing occasionally.

"Yeah, well, I'm probably the only one who's gonna see it!" retorted Krad. "Whereas everyone's going to see mine!"

"So what?" Dark exclaimed. "You're not famous! Nobody knows you! Fan girls everywhere aren't going to be asking you take your shirt off to see it!"

"Just refuse to take your shirt off, and then fly away. That would be the simplest answer," said Krad.

"Krad," Dark said seriously. "You don't know them. They would rip the shirt off my back."

"I know them well enough to know that they will back off when I tell them too," said Krad in a threatening voice.

Dark stepped back a little. "You know, Krad, you can be a little scary sometimes."

Krad growled and muttered back, "All the better to frighten you with."

(**What tattoo did Dark make you get?**) Sayuri asked, curiously.

(**The Hikari cross with the words 'Hikari Angel' written across it,**) was Krad's simple answer.

"Oh Krad, but that would look beautiful!" Sayuri said.

Krad blushed a light pink and looked away. Dark smirked as if to say, 'I told you so,' and said, "Yes, it is."

Then suddenly an uncontrollable giggle came from Daisuke. "A nipple piercing? Really Dark?"

Sayuri turned to Dark and said, "You got a nipple piercing Dark? I didn't think you were man enough to get one."

Krad rolled his eyes and muttered, "That's I what I said."

Sayuri saw Dark turn red. She laughed and thought to Krad, (**S****o what made you guys get a piercing and a tattoo?**)

(**Dark and I were arguing about ****manliness. Stupid now that I think about it,**) Krad replied, shrugging.

"Yes, very stupid. But it's too late now."

Krad glared half-heartedly at Sayuri and sighed. It was a stupid argument with irreversible results.

"Ne, Kraddykins, do you know what would go perfect with that with that tattoo?" asked Dark, turning to his other-half.

Krad turned to Dark, deadly look on his face. "What?"

Dark grinned evilly and whispered something in Krad's ear that made him grab hold of Dark's neck in a tight grip.

"Go die in a hole, Mousy. There is no way in hell I'm doing something that– that humiliating," answered Krad.

(**Do what?**) Sayuri asked.

(**I would rather not say, Sayuri-sama,**) Krad said, turning to walk out the door.

Dark rolled his eyes and hurried after Krad.

There was silence for a while before Daisuke broke it and said, "Well, that was weird."

Satoshi nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend and closed his eyes. Sleep was slowly creeping up on him and claiming his mind. Daisuke smiled softly and closed his eyes. It would all be over soon. Dark and Krad were always fighting like this and they always made up in the end. Usually they made up over sex, but who really cared?

-D N Angel-

…A week later…

Krad sat on the couch in the Niwas' mansion with both his arms and legs crossed. Dark had still not said he was sorry and that it was his, Krad's, fault. It was annoying Krad greatly, because he would not talk, or even acknowledge, Dark until he said he was sorry. Of course Dark said he didn't mind and that he could survive perfectly well without him, Krad, being there every second of the day. But Krad on the other hand… he had loved Dark for almost 300 years now and finally, finally they were together. And now… thanks to Krad's standards and stubbornness, he and Dark were fighting again. It was just perfect.

Sighing angrily, Krad heard the light footsteps of the Phantom Thief coming down the stairs. The only reason that the golden angel was at the Niwas' place was because he was waiting for Sayuri finish talking to Daisuke and she didn't want to go alone. But for reasons unknown to him, Sayuri had absolutely _insisted_ upon taking Krad along.

"Yo, Kraddykins! What're you doing here?" Dark asked, surprised at the blonde angel sitting on the couch.

Krad 'hmph'ed and ignored Dark. He shuddered at what the thief had said to him last time, '_The only way I will say I'm sorry for what I supposedly 'did' is if you dress up like a girl and claim to be my girlfriend._'

It was not worth it. Krad would rather spend the next 100 years ignoring Dark, than dress up as a girl just for Dark's amusement. No. It would never happen. Krad was not going to stoop so low as to cross dress to get Dark's forgiveness. Krad would not bow down to Dark's wishes so easily.

A blush started to spread across Krad's pale face. He would never admit it to anyone but… just the simple thought of wearing girl's clothes made him shiver with need. It was a secret desire that he would not tell anyone about. Krad knew that if Dark ever found out about his secret, then Krad would probably never get to wear his normal clothes ever again.

"Are you still ignoring me, Krad? 'Cause if you are, you know my condition, if you want me to say I'm sorry," Dark said, grinning widely.

Krad paled, stood up and turned around to face Dark, angrily shouting, "No, Dark! I am not going to dress up like a girl just to get you to say you're effing sorry!"

"Chill, Kraddykins, it's no big deal if you don't. I just won't speak to you." A shrug and Dark walked out of the room again.

An angry blush and Krad shouted after Dark, "You retard!"

"Krad?" came Sayuri's inquiring voice from the stairs.

Krad turned around said, "We're leaving," to Sayuri, before pulling her out of the room.

-D N Angel—

…December 11th…

Krad sighed and collapsed on his bed. It had been just under a month since he had last talked to Dark, and it was taking a strain on him. Krad's pride would soon give out, and then Dark would expect him to cross dress. An angry blush made its way across Krad's face. There would be no way in hell that Krad would cross dress just for Dark's amusement when he should be able to make the Kaitou bend to his will.

A death glare was sent to the ceiling. All this thinking was making Krad get a headache. A growl and he stood up. He made his way over to the door of his room, but stopped when he noticed a note stuck to his wardrobe door. Walking over, Krad picked it up and read over it.

_Dear Kraddykins,_

_It has been over a month _

_since we last talked and I think _

_it's time we settled this. _

_I want you to meet me beside _

_the fountain at six o'clock on _

_December 11__th__. Please wear the outfit_

_that I have placed inside your closet._

_Yours Truly,_

_Dark Mousy_

_P.S Why the heck do you have magic_

_barriers around your room?_

Krad looked at the wall clock. It was five thirty. If he hurried, he could make it the fountain and only be a couple of minutes late. A small smile crossed Krad's lips. If this worked out, then Krad would finally be able to talk to Dark again.

Feeling genuinely happy for the first time in weeks, Krad opened the door to his wardrobe and looked for the outfit that Dark wanted him to wear. He sorted through his clothes until he saw a hanger with an outfit that Krad had never seen before on it. He pulled the hanger out if his wardrobe and saw the outfit.

Two words escaped his lips before he could stop them.

"Fuck him."

-D N Angel-

…With Dark…

Dark hummed silently as he waited for Krad to arrive at the fountain. It was just after six, which meant that the blonde angel was late. Of course Dark never really expected Krad to show up in the first place, but there was always that small hope that he would.

(_Where is he?_) Dark thought sadly. (_I know that he wouldn't want to wear the outfit that I picked out for him, but that doesn't mean he can't still show up…_)

A sad sigh and Dark felt that if Krad _did _show up it would only be to yell at him and say something like, 'You expect me to wear an outfit like _that _Dark Mousy! There is no way in hell that I would do something so _degrading_ like that!' Another sigh and a frown crossed Dark's face. If only Krad would just let his pride go and just wear the damn outfit.

There was a tap on Dark's shoulder and small cough. The Kaitou turned around and gave a small gasp when he saw who it was. Krad was standing there, dressed in a white overcoat, a white turtle neck, a black miniskirt and black knee high boots. His hair was slightly curled and Dark could see why it took so long for Krad to get there. The angel was wearing light make up and was looking ever so slightly dishevelled.

"Kr-Kraddykins," stuttered Dark, looking surprised. "I- When I said that you had to wear that outfit, I didn't think you'd go all out and wear make up as well."

"Go to hell, Dark," muttered Krad, a crimson blush blossoming across his face. "You know that there is no way I would willingly wear this outfit."

Dark went red as well and thought, (_Damn, if I knew that Krad looked this good in women's clothes before, I would've gotten him to dress up like this years ago._)

"So, who helped you put on the make up? I imagine that Sayuri-sama would've helped," Dark asked.

A growl and Krad launched himself at Dark. He landed on top of Dark and murmured, "You think that I would wear this outfit in public, just to please you? We've been together for over 300 years; I thought you knew me better."

"Well, then? How did you get like this?"

A glare and Krad sat back. It was all because of Satoshi and Sayuri. If they hadn't found out, then Krad could've gone silently and beat the crap out of Dark, without having to wear such a humiliating outfit.

-Flashback-

**Krad held out the outfit with a look of disgust on his face. Did Dark really think that he would such an outfit? It was mortifying. There was a knock on the door and Satoshi appeared, holding a police report. He pushed his glasses up is nose and examined the situation. He saw the outfit in Krad's hand and raised an eyebrow, amused.**

"**I never knew that you cross dressed Krad. You should've told us sooner," said Satoshi.**

"**I-no! I've never cross dressed in my life! It's you who cross dresses! I would never do something that could ruin my reputation as the Hikari Hunter!" Krad said, chucking the outfit onto his bed.**

**He flushed and heard Sayuri think, (**Cross dressing Krad? Onii-san's right. You should've told us sooner.**)**

**Sayuri's head appeared in the doorway. She was smirking.**** Krad looked over to Satoshi and saw that he was sm****irking as well. Fear flooded him. The only time that the Hikari twins would be smirking like that, was if they were planning something evil.**

"**I- What're you planning?" Krad asked fearfully.**

**Another evil grin and Satoshi ****started****, "Don't worry, ****we'll-****"**

"**-take good care of you," finished Sayuri.**

**They walked forwards slowly, looking evil. Krad, for the first time in his 300 years, felt true fear for his tamers.**

-End Flashback-

"You must remind me to thank those tamers of yours sometime, Krad," Dark said while smirking.

Krad snarled and stood up. He flicked his hair and turned to walk away, but not before Dark spotted the tattoo that was on the back Krad's neck.

He stood up and quickly caught hold of Krad. The blonde made a noise of surprise and started to struggle against the Thief's grip. He felt the hair on the back of neck being pushed away and his face heated up. Of course he should've expected this. Dark was the one who had requested the tattoo in the first place, so of course he'd want to see the final product.

"Da-" Krad tried to say, but got cut off when the Thief kissed the tattoo and licked the place behind his earlobe. The golden angel shuddered and tried to suppress a moan when Dark started sucking on his neck.

"I'm sorry," whispered the purple thief. "I'm sorry for whatever I supposedly did. Next time you ask me to buy you lunch, I will. No arguing. I promise."

Krad felt tears fill his eyes. Dark was sincerely apologizing. The blonde angel smiled slightly and turned around. He leaned in and captured Dark's lips in a kiss. The kiss was gentle, but passionate. It was the type of kiss that Krad wanted to always share with Dark.

"I love you," the golden angel whispered. "I love you so much it hurts. Please, never let me ignore you again. I hated not seeing you smiling everyday."

Another kiss and Dark pulled away to inspect Krad's outfit again. "You know," he said, "you look good in that outfit, but I think that if you ever cross dress again, it'd have to be for me only."

A smack on the head and Krad muttered, "Baka."

"I love you too…"


End file.
